To achieve monodisperse cell preparations of gynecologic cytopathology specimens in suspension. Study the cell attachments in cultured epithelial cancer cells as well as cells from samples taken from the uterine cervix. Study biochemical and physical agents that may prevent cell attachment formation or weaken already existing attachments in cultured epithelial cells as well as cells from samples taken from the uterine cervix. Investigate the cause of cell aggregations, desosomes, and other natural cell attachments. Also search for fixatives or other biologicals that will selectively protect the cell membrane.